iGuess I'm Getting Married
by FallsTooFast
Summary: Millions of weddings take place in one day. Millions of brides, and millions of grooms. And among them, is a particular couple; normal - in their own way - and argumentative, twisted and beautiful, crazy in love and crazy in general. Seddie two-shot.


**So, hey. :) This is my second iCarly story, so, yeah...review! I'd really appreciate it if you told me what I should work more on, what you didn't like, what I'm good at, etc. But remember, constructive criticism, so nothing too harsh. You're talking to a disgustingly emotional 13-year-old girl. XP**

**-Gabrielle  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>iGuess I'm Getting Married<strong>

Millions of weddings take place in one day. Millions of brides, and millions of grooms. And among those soon-to-be newlyweds, is a particular couple; normal - in their own way - and argumentative, twisted and beautiful, crazy in love and crazy in general. They were special, alone

* * *

><p>"And here comes the bride, pretty much dressed in white…" Freddie Benson held his breath. It was his wedding day.<p>

"She gives us a smile, and we stare at the sight… Oh, here comes the bride, decked up in jewels, we almost forget about the time she peed in the pool…"

Freddie smiled and listened to the soft melody that filled the room. _This is it_, he thought to himself. _I'm getting married._

"And here comes the groom, who lights up the room," the grown man sang, grinning. "He walks to the aisle, shows off his tie… And here comes the bride, who gives the groom a glance, and we all know he's about to pee in his pants…"

"Spencer!" Freddie cried, turning to look at the artist outrage evident in his tone.

Stopping his song, Spencer laughed, shaking his head. His chair wobbled with him, and Freddie started to feel seasick. "Dude, chill out. You're getting _married_, not asking someone out on a first date." Spencer chuckled. "You _know _she'll say yes."

"I do," Freddie corrected, sighing as he turned to the mirror, frowning at his own reflection.

"Whatever, point is, stop worrying too much." Spencer then stood up, shaking his head. "That girl loves you. I would know."

"Why?" Freddie re-adjusted his tie - blue, as his almost-wife ordered. "How would you know?"

"I practically grew up with the kid. She's crazy for you." Spencer patted Freddie on the shoulder, then left the room to check up on Sam.

**.**

"Yo, Puckett! Are you decent?" Spencer asked from behind Sam's changing room door. "Can I come in?"

Upon hearing the 34-year-old's voice, Sam quickly scrambled to her feet, tripping a few times, to head to the door, a picture of Freddie in her hand. She had been staring at it to calm her down, and she wasn't all that thrilled of Spencer, big brother figure or not, interrupting her.

She opened the big, wooden doors of her step-father's summer home, the one she asked him to let her use for her wedding. "Yeah, sure, come in and _interrupt _me."

Spencer, whose eyes were covered by his hands, frowned. "Well, if you want me to leave, then…" He tried to go back to Freddie's room, but ended up hitting a wall. "Oh, man, there are…stars…everywhere," he muttered in wonder.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Take your hands off your eyes."

"Right." Spencer's hands quickly fell to his sides, only to have them come back up to his face to cover his mouth in surprise. "Sam… You're…you're…"

She was wearing a custom-made Vera Wang dress. It was ivory, with a shiny, light brown, almost golden lace around her waist, a sweetheart neckline, a layered tulle bottom, and hand-applied glass and crystal beadings. On her ears were pearl-drop, white-gold earrings that Freddie gave her on their 2nd anniversary. What really pulled her outfit together was her bouquet; pink roses with crystals scattered around the leaves.

Sam smirked, a limp, pale arm on her hip. "Yep, Momma cleans up _good_."

Suddenly, a petite figure rushed into the room, bumping Spencer in the process. "Oh my gosh, Sam, why don't you have your make-up on yet? We only have two more hours! I-I have to arrange the flowers, a-and, t-the doves! Oh no, where did I leave the doves?" She looked at Spencer. "And what are you doing here? You might tell Freddie what Sam looks like! Sam, he might tell Freddie! It'll spoil the surprise! Do you _want _to spoil the big moment?"

"And I thought Freddie was a mess…"

"Shut it, Shay."

"You're a Shay, too, you know, Carly," Spencer defended, crossing his arms. "Up until you decided to marry Gibby."

Carly glared at him, but turned to Sam. "You know your vows, right?"

"Yes, Carly.," Sam sighed, then put a hand on her best friend's shaking shoulder. "Now go and dance with your shirtless mermaid – Momma'll handle everything." Sam offered a small smile, before silently pushing the hyperventilating brunette out the door, ignoring her unhappy groans.

"But, Sam, we still have to wait for the buffet you ordered, and–"

"No."

"The roses! Think of the roses! Come on, Sam, I have to-"

"No. Now, go have fun before the guests arrive."

Carly was already a few steps out the door, arguing.

"Sam, the flower girls, and the makeup, and…and…"

"Out you go!" Sam closed the door in her best friend's face, locking it as soon as she heard it shut.

Spencer, who Sam had forgotten was there, crossed his arms again, smiling. "Glad she's out, huh?"

He received a pointed glare as her answer.

"Why are you…? Oh, you want me to get out, too?"

She didn't move from her position.

"Right."

And with that, Spencer was out the door, leaving Sam by herself.

**.**

"Hey, Freddie, I just came back from Sam's room. You should've seen her face! She was so nervous, and- why are you rocking back and forth?"

Spencer, who had just returned to Freddie's changing area, wasn't the least bit surprised when he found the groom in the corner, his arms wrapped around his legs – he had done the same thing when he was about to marry Marilyn Ramer. She broke up with Calvin, "The Guy Who Never Blinks" after she and Spencer reconnected after years of lost connection. They met when Carly, Sam, and Freddie tried to beat the "World's Longest Web cast" record four years ago.

But that doesn't mean Spencer wasn't scared. He saw the insanity that sparkled in Freddie's eyes, and the delirium laced in his voice. "She's… We're… I-I…"

"Freddie?"

Spencer cautiously took a step closer to him, but quickly jumped back, since Freddie started to stare at him, a look of in his eyes that reminded of a psychopath. A trim, clean-cut psychopath in a vintage tux with slicked-back hair. "Freddie… Are-are you…alright there, buddy?"

"Yeah! How can I _not _be fine, huh, Spence? I'm just going to marry a girl who I not only love more than Galaxy Wars, but also has a tendency of running away! And stabbing people! I'm not scared that if she gets mad at me I'll end up in a hospital, or she might leave just like her dad did! Of course not!"

By now, Freddie was pacing on the floor, his hair disheveled, and arms flailing around. He had a twisted, extremely confused expression on his face. It was almost comical.

"Freddie… Freddie…," Spencer called, sighing, "Freddie!"

He didn't seem to hear Spencer. "_Hospital… Leave… Frothy… Terminal… Leaving…_"

"FREDDIE!"

"_What?_" Freddie turned to look at who shouted at him, and saw that it was Carly.

"Oh, hey, Carls. How's Sam? Is she alright?" he asked, sighing. "I'm sure she's doing a whole lot better than me."

Carly did something he didn't expect: She laughed. Her breathy, tantalizing guffaws filled the air, a melody that seemed to irritate Freddie. Especially coming from Carly, he expected more of an aww-don't-worry-Freddie, not…_this._

"Are you done?" he asked impatiently.

She gasped for breath for a few seconds before pausing. "W-wait… I-I think I'm- no, no, I'm not done yet." And with that, Carly started a new round of laughter.

Tired of watching her laugh, Freddie started to notice that Spencer wasn't in the room anymore. "Why are you laughing?"

Trying to speak, Carly managed to breathe out, "B-because S-Sam's a mess!"

"What?"

"She's been freaking out for ten minutes! We had to give her your picture to calm her down!" Without warning, Carly started to laugh again. And quite loudly.

All of a sudden, Spencer appeared at the door. "Hey, kid. It's showtime."


End file.
